The Many Adventures of Carlisle's Desk
by Zaiaku Dyuu
Summary: Carlisle's desk gets destroyed, again, and again, and again. Please review! First shot at a TWILIGHT fanfiction. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! 'T' for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, peoplez! I'm back with a Twilight fanfiction. The first chapter is Emmett's. Every major character will have the chance to wreck Carlisle's desk, including himself, Esme, and Bella, I'm doing Jacob too!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Emmett**

"You'll never take me alive MUA HA HA HA HA!" Emmett ran up the staircase while still pelting Edward with his CD collection.

"EMMETT! I SWEAR IF YOU WRECK ANY OF THESE CD'S ESPECIALLY THE ONE THAT BELLA GAVE ME!!!!!!" Edward screamed, "I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!!!!!"

Emmett grinned evilly; it was a good thing that Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, along with Rosalie, if any of them saw what he was doing, he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh! You mean _this_ CD Edward?" he asked in a mocking tone holding up the CD that Bella had given Edward on Valentine's Day, "If you want it come and get it!"

'_I wonder what's going on in his head at times, like this'_ Edward thought sighing mentally, _'hey! Maybe I could see what he's planning!'_

'_MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'_ Edward blinked in surprise; Emmett's thoughts consisted completely of evil laughter, and an even sexier Rosalie… in a VERY skimpy bikini.

Edward shuddered, _'I didn't need to see that!'_

"FINE!" he yelled, "here I come!"

In a second Edward appeared in front of Emmett, and lunged, trying to grab back the CD. For a moment Emmett thought that he got it back, but he needed to check. He ran as fast as he could to Carlisle's study, and slammed the door closed. Edward came to a halt, the door was a present from Esme; hand painted with roses, and butterflies. It was common knowledge that Carlisle didn't like the door but kept it there for Esme, and that he would 'kill' anybody who harmed it.

Emmett quickly locked the door, and took the CD out of his pocked, YES! It was the one that Bella gave Edward. And with Edward locked out of the room, he would just have to wait a few hours. He walked calmly to a nearby bookshelf that Carlisle put in just for him. He picked off one of his favorite books; "Ducky goes to School". He plopped down in front of the door admiring the pretty pictures, and words that he couldn't make sense of.

Finally he synced that Edward was finally gone. He opened the door "I WON THE WAR!" he screamed, and then he ran back into the study and punched Carlisle's desk in victory.

CRACK! The desk broke clear in half, "Oops…"

Edward stood, smirking, in the doorway and held out the real CD, "The one that you stole was a fake," he said smugly, "And Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie should enter in about three…two…one. "

Carlisle walked into his study hoping to catch up on some work, then halted when he saw his beautiful desk, now splinters, on the floor, "EMMETT!" he yelled.

"EMMMET YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Esme shirked, "STAY IN YOU ROOM FOR 3 DAYS! NO PLAYSTATION, GAMEBOY, NINTENDO, WII. YOU GET THE POINT!"

"Emmett…" Rosalie whispered.

"Yes, my love?" Emmet whispered back hoping that she would bail him out.

"Emmett… YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET! NO GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Yes, Rosalie." Emmett muttered emotionally scarred for life, and began walking over to his room. _'Why?'_ he thought miserable,_ 'Why does Edward have to be such a-'_

"EMMETT YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Edward screamed.

Emmett ran back to his room, maybe it would be a good thing to be stuck in his room for the next few days.

* * *

** Sorry for the many typos. Please Review! And no flames...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly shorter than the first. I hope that it's just as good! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Edward  
**

Edward sighed, _'my poor Bella'_ he thought, _'having to spend a day with that__**DOG**__! I don't see who would want to spend time with one of them. Especially Bella. Then again, Charlie was the one who made her go. I don't know what he has against me.'_

Edward put the CD that Bella gave him into the player, listening to the music; it was a copy of the CD that he gave her for her disastrous last birthday, but had been tweaked a little on her computer, so that the tempo was slightly different. Edward smiled; if he could have blushed he would have when she handed it to him. Apologizing to him saying that it was the only think that she could think of, and that she felt that this version was more like her.

**Flashback**

**"**Edward I'm sorry" Bella muttered, "But I couldn't think of anything else to get you for Valentine's Day. So I tweaked the CD that you gave me, the other versions were so perfect that they were more like you then me. I'm so sorry if I offended you, you could throw it out if you don't like it!"

But she wasn't able to continue as Edward started kissing her.

"Bella," he whispered, "How could I throw away something that you gave me? And you didn't need to get me anything, just knowing that you love me is enough."

Bella laughed, "You sound like me!"

**End Flashback**

As Esme's favorite song (the last track) came to an end Edward sat up, stretching. He walked slowly down to the kitchen and saw Esme scrubbing the floor. "Honestly!" she muttered furiously to herself, "I don't know why Emmett snuck into the fridge! We don't even need to eat! Besides he's grounded."

Edward sat in the windowsill and dialed Jacob's number. He waited impatiently while the phone rung.

"Hello?" Edward smiled glad that it was Bella who answered.

"Bella, are you coming home soon?"

"Edward!" Bella screamed happily, "Wait, JAKE GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

"Hello there," Jacob said coldly, "To answer your question, no your dinner will not be there soon. And for future reference, no, we don't deliver."

Edward faintly heard Bella scrambling to get the phone; finally she managed to grab it, just as the signal started fading.

"Edward? I'm sorry! I can't hear you, move then call back!"

Edward ran up to Carlisle's study redialing Jacob's phone number. "I'm sorry your call cannot be connected, please try again."

Edward growled, why now? He vented his anger by kicking Carlisle's desk, which, predictably, broke into millions of tiny pieces, "oops..." he muttered as Esme stormed into the room, grabbed his cell phone, and crushed it.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MAYSON CULLEN!" she screamed, "YOU ARE GROUNDED! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

* * *

**THANKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER ONE!**

AliceRoseCullen

snookiepooh94

RosalieHale123

future-vampire-45

iloveTwilight-kk

twilightnite


End file.
